


Vigil

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, RWBY Art Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Winter at is harshest. Short vignette.Dec 2153





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the RWBY Art Challenge 2019. Day 1 Prompt: Favorite Character.

Snow sputtered from the sky, black wings obfuscating the grey clouds.

White gave way beneath her feet and she rested her hand on the tree, head bowed. A heavy sigh left her lips as she looked up. hair dusting-to grey.

How had it been five years already? It felt both an eternity yet nothing at the same time.

She shivered at the icy burn on her legs, ignoring it as she bowed her head. "The girls are growing up pretty well even without Taiyang in their lives. Yang’s smart, resourceful, and thrifty but also painfully stubborn. But I guess that's kind of a given with both of her mothers, huh, MeMe?" The chuckle died in her throat after the first soft note and she sighed, closing her eyes.

Flint struck steel and the scent of nose wafted from the incense. She bowed her head and folded her hands, ignoring the night's new chill. Best to adapt now for dawn’s light remained a long way away.


End file.
